Flesh For Fantasy
by midnight-cat
Summary: AU Foster siblings Naruto and Koneko entertain at their "father" Jiraiya's club. Their lives change when they encounter the Uchiha brothers. Unfortunately for them, Sasuke's ex means to stir up trouble. SasuxNaru, ItaxKon
1. Prologue

_A big welcome to my second Naruto story! If you like drama, angst, smut and more drama – then you've come to the right place! This one features an AU setting, so no worries about spoilers._

_Just a brief note about my other stories that are currently in progress – I've almost got chapters completed for This Time and Looking For A New Love. Chapters are currently in the beginning process for The Best You Never Had, Love Will Lead You Back and Lover Come Back. I had to deal with school, work and being sick. Getting pneumonia is not a pleasant thing. Trust me. On the positive side, I managed to pull a 3.5 GPA and get on the Dean's List. Not bad for my first semester at ECU. So while I'm still on semester break, I'm taking this time to work on my stories. To those wondering, I've not stopped writing. I've just had too much on my plate in the last few months._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Naruto. If I did, the plotlines would be a LOT different. All characters are copyright to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit is made from the writing of this story._

******************************************************************************

_**Oh, love is real enough; you will find it someday, but it has one archenemy – and that is life. – Jean Anouilh Ardele**_

_Questions questions intertwined, a secret to be told.  
I need some answers to ease my mind, I need them to unfold.  
Pages turned under pallid light, my confidence out cold.  
The truth a lie, but why, tell me._

Naruto couldn't find a return address on the package. Turning it over, he could tell by its feel that it was a videotape. Intrigued, he ripped open the package and pulled out a black videocassette box. No labeling adorned it to indicate what it was. Popping the tape in, he sat back down on the couch. Pressing play, he could hear the machine whir to life as the tape started. For a moment the screen was black before it panned into what looked like a bedroom. Two figures, both male, were naked on the bed as they writhed in the passionate throes of sex. A loud clatter seemed to echo in the room as the remote slipped silently and unnoticed from Naruto's suddenly nerveless hand. Panting and moaning could be heard from the tape as both it and its participants reached their climax. But, perhaps, nothing was louder than the sound of Naruto's heart breaking as he witnessed the ultimate betrayal. He'd had no warning signs – no little tricks that'd tell you if your relationship was over or not. Hell, he doubted even the mighty Magic 8-Ball could have foreseen this!

_Why do you leave me in the cold?  
Why did you break this heart of gold?  
Why did you lie to me, tell me why?  
Respondate confestim…  
Why do you leave me in the cold?  
Why did you break this heart of gold?  
Why did you lie to me, tell me why?  
Respondate confestim…  
_  
Teary blue eyes watched helplessly as he saw his boyfriend roll off of the other male. There was no mistaking it – Sasuke was looking at him from the screen. He wanted to scream, rant and throw things…anything to ease the building pain in his chest. The tape ended at that point, but the damage had already been done. Goddamned, fucking bastard…he _knew_ how Naruto felt about needing trust in a relationship. The lying fucker had had the nerve to sympathize with him, but now the blonde surmised it'd all been a plan to get into his pants the whole time. He was so wrapped up in his anger that he didn't hear Koneko enter the room until he felt a hand settle on his shoulder. Head whipping around so fast that he almost got whiplash, he uttered a curt "What?"

Koneko almost backed away at the look she saw in her brother's eyes. Pissed wasn't the right adjective for him now…something beyond murderous was what she'd use to describe him. "Naruto, is there something wrong? You seem well…really pissed off."

Naruto laughed suddenly, a high grating sound. "I'm just fine and fucking dandy, 'Neko-chan. I mean, what guy wouldn't be when they find out their bastard of a boyfriend's been fucking around on him? Couldn't be better, if I say so myself."

Koneko's eyes widened in alarm at both her brother's fake-sounding laugh and words – that didn't sound right…Sasuke wouldn't do that, would he? "Naruto, calm down, you're scaring me. What is this you're talking about? Sasuke's done what exactly?"

_Answers answers you've been found, the secret stripped and bare.  
Reality turned upside down, the truth has left me scared.  
I need to break away right now instead I'm trapped in here.  
The truth a lie, but why, tell me._

Saying nothing more, he silently handed her the remote and indicated for her to rewind the tape. She did as she was told and pressed the play button. As she watched the tape, she felt her emotions swing wildly between sadness for her brother and anger at Sasuke for his heinous actions. How could he?! Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Naruto's eyes were averted from the screen. The light from the video illuminated the tear stains that she could still see on his face. Oh, that bastard was going down if she had to do it herself! _No one_ treated her brother like that, not even her boyfriend's younger brother! When she got finished with him, he'd better count himself lucky if he ever got his dick up again as long as he lived! Once the tape was finished, she shut both the VCR and television off. Reaching over, she gathered Naruto in her arms as she held him, listening to his quiet sobs. She could feel the pain radiating off of him and she knew how he felt. They'd both been abandoned young in life so it was natural that they had trust issues. For Sasuke to willingly cheat on Naruto even while knowing this – there was no greater sin in her eyes. Soon Naruto's sobs ceased as his breathing evened out in the regular pattern of sleep. Gently running her fingers through his hair, she whispered, "Don't worry, Naruto, I won't let him get away with this. No one hurts you while I'm around – no one…not even the almighty Uchiha Sasuke!"

And if Sasuke thought _she_ was bad then he'd better give his soul to Kami now, because when their foster mother Tsunade found out…well then his ass would be fried. Tsunade was overly protective of her children, even more so than her husband Jiraiya. And messing with those two was never a wise idea, unless you had a death wish. Her lips quirked up in a frightening smile as she plotted ways to make Sasuke regret ever deciding to cheat on Naruto…oh yes – he was going to pay dearly if she had her way!

*************************************************************************************

Ooh…someone's been bad! Or has he? Still, a pissed woman is not something to mess with.

Chapter One Preview: We go to the beginning of this story where it all began. Sasuke's just broken up with his boyfriend. Watch as he gets pressured by his brother and friends to go to a club where he meets our lovable dobe. Sparks fly, clothing gets dropped – okay why does it sound like I'm describing a porno movie?! But seriously, come back to see how it all started.

Song used in this chapter: _Why_ - Krypteria


	2. AN

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Well, where to begin? My week has been horrendous so far. First, on Monday, my hard drive totally crashed. Meaning all of my story chapters and notes are gone. Fortunately, I had most of it backed up, but none of the newer stuff.

Then, on Tuesday, to add insult to injury, I was involved in a car wreck. We were totally sideswiped on the way into work. The car is totaled and I've got contusions and burns from where the seatbelt caught me. My mom, who was driving, totally shattered her right knee. They're still not sure when she'll be released from the hospital and she won't be able to drive for a year at least.

Needless to say, I'm not sure when I'll be able to work on my stories again. My education is going to be put on hold as well. I'll take this last class that I had already signed up for in the summer, but after that…well, it's a question mark.

Just wanted everyone to know!


End file.
